1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to new fiber reactive triphenodioxazine dye.
2. Background
Anthraquinone based fiber reactive dyes have been the predominant dye used in the coloring of cotton fabrics in bright blue colors. This dominance of the anthraquinone dyes has been threatened over the past decade or so by the increasing use of dyes based upon the triphenodioxazine chromophore.
In the EPO 385,120 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,459 fiber-reactive triphenodioxazines are described, which contain a fluoro-s-triazinyl or chloro-s-triazinyl group in conjunction with a vinylsulfone group as the reactive moiety. However, this type of triphenodioxazine s has disadvantages such as a very high affinity to the cellulose fiber. This high affinity causes problems in the use of these dyes, because the hydrolyzed dyestuff can not be easily washed off after the dyeing process and can stain other fabric during the washing process especially undyed fabric.
Surprisingly, it was found that a new class of fiber-reactive triphenodioxazine dyes provide superior wash off property and provide excellent light and chlorine fastness.
In addition, the dyes of the invention have a very high tinctorial strength and give brilliant reddish blue dyeings with high fixation.